


There To Guide Us

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han have a great thing going for them, but still struggle to make a relationship work in a time of war. They find unlikely mentors in a pair of droids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an ongoing project. I wasn't sure how to write a summary but I will write a better one here:
> 
> This is basically Luke and Han going to C-3PO and R2-D2 for advice on relationships since their's is the healthiest role model of a relationship they have. 
> 
> This is also just a set up chapter so that is why it is so short. 
> 
> Also I will probably change the name because I kind of hate it. If you have any suggests feel free to tell me here or on my tumblr allhaildarthluke

Luke was resentful that his Uncle had found another way to prevent him from flying. There was always something that needed to be done and Luke was the only one who seemed able to do it. Moisture farming was hard work and Luke knew that, but he wasn't going to he here forever. As much as his Uncle wanted him to stay and take over the farm, he wasn't meant for this. He had to get out of here. Almost all his friends had already escaped through the Academy. It may be through the Empire, but it  better than staying on a Hutt controlled planet. He did worry about what would happen to the farm when he left. His Aunt and Uncle had no other children so without Luke the farm would just fade away as they got too old to continue. Part of Luke felt guilty, like he was abandoning his family for a selfish dream. He knew that was how Uncle Owen viewed it, Aunt Beru supported him though. His father had escaped this sand hell, so could he. 

He had recently crashed his skyhopper, it wasn't his fault no matter what Uncle Owen said. He needed to pick up new power converters from Tosche Station to fix it. Of course today would be the day Uncle Owen bought new droids. Now he was stuck here taking care of two new droids instead of getting the parts that he needed to fix his ship. Threepio had been talking nonstop about how horrible all the sand was for his parts.

Luke had set up an oil bath so the droid would stop complaining before going to check out the astromech. It seemed like he was fine, just annoyed by the restraining bolt put on him. The little droid was a lot more beat up than Luke was expecting, but if he had been out in a sandstorm it wasn't that much of a surprise. Without any major repairs to work on, Luke had nothing to do but stew in his annoyance with his Uncle. He fell into a chair grabbing the model fighter he had built to fool around with. It was the closest he was ever going to get to flying a fighter if his Uncle got his way. 

He tuned out Threepio's babbling. The protocol droid didn't know when to shut up, but Luke kind of found it endearing it. It seemed his Uncle had finally found someone that could out complain Luke. The astromech whirred on in beeps and blips that Luke couldn't understand but he could understand the tone behind them. It seemed like the two droids had known each other before and had a playful relationship. That was odd. He knew droids were sentient but he had never met any who actually had a personality.  

Needing to turn off the oil soak Luke stood up and walked over to where Threepio was. The golden droid had not stopped talking since he had arrived. 

“We’ve seen a lot. With the Rebellion and all,” Threepio said catching Luke’s attention.

“You were part of the Alliance?” Luke asked incredulously. The droid seemed to run off of anxiety, which was not what Luke pictured when he thought of a Rebel. “What is it like? Have you been a part of a lot of battles?” Luke asked leaning over the edge of the oil bath forgetting about his work. 

“I really wouldn’t know. I am a protocol droid, I am not programed for violence,” Threepio said making Luke shrink back. It would be his luck that the first rebel he ever met would be a droid who didn’t fight. “But Artoo is always rushing into trouble,” Threepio added. Luke looked over at the little white and blue droid. He slumped back against the oil bath. Of course the droid he couldn’t understand would be the one with all the stories. "Artoo never seems to know how to stay out of trouble," Threepio continued. 

Threepio raised out of the oil bath and stepped out. He waddled over to where Artoo was, placing a hand on the top of the round dome. The golden droid looked down at his counterpart and Artoo beeped something that Luke couldn’t understand but sent Threepio sputtering and smacked the top of the dome. 

"Don't be rude!" Threepio complained. 

Luke couldn’t help but laugh. They didn’t act like any of the other droids that Uncle Owen had purchased before. They seemed to have personalities of their own. He watched the two argue and couldn’t help but think of his Aunt and Uncle. When they argued they looked exactly the droids. Even though they argued that always made up and moved on. He could see that in Threepio and Artoo.

“You two are in a relationship?” Luke asked shocked at the realization. These two droids were managing to be way more interesting than he could have ever anticipated. Threepio looked up at him.

“I believe humans would describe us as boyfriends,” Threepio said after a moment of thought. Luke’s head spun a little. He had never met anyone who was in a same-sex relationship before. Most people on Tatooine kept to themselves in order to stay out of trouble so no one was really that open about anything anyway.

Luke thought about his friend Biggs Darklighter. They had been friends from a young age and Luke hoped to see Biggs again in the future but he didn’t think it was likely since Biggs had left to join the Rebels and Uncle Owen had made it clear that Luke would never be leaving Tatooine. He had always been confused about his feelings for Biggs. He cared about him as a friend but he felt something more than that. When all of his friends and him started to become teenagers forming romantic relationships had become the primary focus. Those that knew they would escape Tatooine to the Academy never committed but had many flings. Those who were resigned to their fate on Tatooine stated to form committed relationships. Luke though hadn’t really been interested in all that. He didn’t think any of the girls in the same way his friends did. They tried to talk to him about the physical appeal of some women they saw passing them in the market but Luke couldn’t think of them as anything more than aesthetically pleasing. His friends had laughed it off saying it was because Luke had his head stuck up in the clouds and couldn’t see what was right in front of him, but he could. When he had looked at Biggs he understood what the other boys felt about the girls.

He had only seen creatures that looked male and female ever kiss. He knew that not all other aliens presented gender like humans did but so far all he had seen were males and females form relationships.  That had made him wonder if his feelings for Biggs were wrong some how. No one seemed to ever talk about people of the same gender falling in love which made Luke think it must be impossible. He had to be confused about his feelings for Biggs. Maybe all best friends felt this way. But then he thought back to seeing Biggs at Tosche Station the other day. He hadn’t expected to see Biggs but as soon as he did all the feelings he had for Biggs came back. There was no way he could deny that they were romantic. It scared him.

He watched Threepio and Artoo interact. He didn’t understand Artoo’s binary language but he was starting to become familiar with the tone of the beeps. He didn’t realize that a droid could be that expressive but here the droid was. The golden droid seemed to always be touching the smaller droid. Luke knew that droids couldn’t feel like humans could, but it seemed to relax Threepio. It was clear that they cared about each other. Most people didn’t believe that droids were living beings, that could feel emotions let alone love even though many droids passed all the tests for sentient beings. Luke didn’t buy into that though. Droids were just as alive as anyone else, he could feel it.

Watching Threepio and Artoo their relationship didn’t seem unnatural, it just seemed normal. The way talked and moved around each other told a story of normalcy. They knew each other well enough to b at ease around each other and know how the other was feeling. It reminded Luke of Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. His Aunt and Uncle had been together for a very long time but even with all the time that had passed Luek could tell they loved each other a lot. Time had only made their relationship comfortable. They knew the needs of the other and knew how to fill them. Aunt Beru had told him that the best romantic relationship was one where you fell in love with your best friend. Seeing Threepio and Artoo Luke understood that. He also realized that maybe it was ok for him to like other guys. If two droids could make it than so could he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke needs some advice on how to deal with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this update! The next chapter will be more from Han's point of view.

Everything had happened so fast. One day he was just trying to survive the mundane tasks of being a farmer and the next he was training to be the last Jedi. He was responsible for the destruction of the most powerful weapon in the galaxy and was now a member of the Rebellion. He had a target on his back now that he didn’t regert. Even without the time Luke managed to get himself into trouble. Somehow he had managed to become friends with the smuggler Ben had hired to take them to Aldraan. That wouldn’t have been bad if it wasn’t for the fact that every time he saw Han his heart had to beat so hard it felt like it was trying to escape his chest. Somewhere along the line he had managed to form a crush on their temporary companion. 

Even though Han had returned to help in the Battle of Yavin, the smuggler insisted that he was going to leave as soon as possible. He had debts to pay and didn’t want to get caught up in the Rebellion. Luke rolled his eyes every time Han insisted that he was just about to leave only to have the Falcon break forcing Han to stay and make repairs. If he helped with a mission or two in the meantime it was no big deal. It happened so often that Luke was beginning to wonder if Han was breaking the Falcon himself. Not that Luke minded though since it meant that his friend stayed with them longer. 

His ill placed crush though seemed to be getting the best of him though. Whenever Han was around his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He could never say anything cool not that it would matter anyway Han was always so busy testing Leia’s patience. What chance did Luke stand against a literal princess? He tried not to let his bitterness affect his relationship with Han and Leia though. Leia didn’t do anything wrong so there was no need to take it out on her and even if Han would never think of him as anything more than the farm boy he picked up in Tatooine, Luke could still be friends with him. They were too busy to be pursuing any sort of relationship anyway.  

Every time they thought they had found a spot for a new base the Empire was on their tales. Or they were being sent off across the galaxy to take out an Imperial weapons factory. Luke was having trouble balancing his need to train as a Jedi and his place within the Alliance. It felt good though to be doing something worth while. Back on Tatooine he had been next to nothing but now he was the destroyer of the Death Star. He was someone people could look up to. That was something he never could have imagined happening. Even with all he accomplished he couldn’t help looking up to his friends. Leia was a tactical and political genius who was perpetually angry but effective. Han was so experienced. He had traveled and seen so much. Luke liked to help make repairs around the Falcon just to be close to Han and here his stories about runs he had made. Han could tell a story so well that Luke would actually double over with laughter. That was something he needed in order to keep his mind off of everything that had happened since his Aunt and Uncle had been murdered. 

Still Luke felt an ache in his heart every time he was around Han. When the walked down the corridors of the base Luke wanted to snag Han’s hand but didn’t. When they were working on repairs and Han started to get annoyed and cursing at the spaceship, Luke wanted to pull the taller man down into a kiss to calm him down but couldn’t. There was so much that Luke wanted to do with Han but couldn’t because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship by making it awkward or even worse making Han actually leave.He wasn’t sure what to do though. He felt like if he did nothing his heart would break, but fear kept him from acting. From what he knew of the Jedi it seemed like the proper thing to do would be to let Han go and focus on letting his emotions go, but he felt like this was wrong. There wasn’t anything inherently wrong with feeling. It was what made them different from non-living beings. Even droids felt and they still managed to fulfill their programing. 

His thoughts wandered to Threepio and Artoo. When they didn’t have a mission the droids were left to their own devices for the most part. Threepio tended to become Leia’s shadow feeling he could be the most useful there. Artoo tended to stay in the the hanger with Luke’s X-Wing or with the Falcon helping communicate with the ship for the repairs. Whenever Leia banished Threepio he tended to end up in the hanger with Artoo much to the chagrin of whoever else was in there working. Luke realized that he didn’t know how the droids had formed their relationship. It was so uncommon to see a droid relationship, Luke was surprised he hadn’t asked about it before. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Luke made his way to the command center where he knew Leia was most likely to be. Unfortunately it seemed they were in the middle of an important meeting and had banished the golden droid. Luke made his way to the hangar where he knew Han had recruited Artoo to help him. He found the two droids inside the Falcon. Artoo was hooked up to the main computer while Threepio stood next to him complaining loudly about no one appreciating him. Luke had heard the speech many times. 

“What are you doing, Threepio?” Luke asked eyes knitted in confusion. 

“Mister Solo refuses to allow me to help even though I am quite familiar with the problems he is facing,” Threepio said. f the droid was better able to express emotion in his voice, Luke was sure that it would have sounded offended. Luke smiled and sat down in the the closest seat leaning closer to the droid. 

“Well if you aren’t doing anything maybe you would like to help me?” Luke asked. 

“How did you tell Artoo that you liked him?” Luke asked. As far as he could tell the droids were the only functioning relationship on the base, or at least was the healthiest relationship. 

“I told him before he went on a mission. I realized that I didn’t care about the success of the mission other than it would be that Artoo would come home safe. That goes against my programing so I knew that I had feelings for Artoo,” Threepio explained. Luke nodded in understanding. “Although Artoo had made his intentions clear pretty early on. It just took me longer to get to the same page,” Threepio added.

That got Luke’s attention. That meant that Artoo had confesses his feelings for Threepio before Threepio had felt anything back. That clearly hadn't been the end of their relationship which gave Luke hope. They had managed to be friends even with Artoo’s feelings out in the open. Maybe he could confess his feelings for Han and it would be ok. He just didn’t want Han to hate him. 

“Why are you asking, Master Luke?” Threepio asked. Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn’t told anyone about his feelings for Han and wasn’t sure he wanted to. But if he couldn’t even admit his feelings to Threepio then he probably wouldn’t ever be able to tell Han himself. 

“I have a crush on Han,” Luke finally admitted. 

“Oh my,” Was all Threepio said. Luke blushed and looked away. 

“I haven’t told him though,” Luke rushed to say. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to qualify his statement but he didn’t want Threepio to judge him. He could feel Artoo laughing at him through the Force. The little droid emitted a series of beeps and whines that Luke didn’t really understand. He was getting better at understanding the droid but most was still lost on him.

“Artoo wants to know why you haven’t told him yet?” Threepio translated. 

“He could literally run away to the other side of the galaxy,” Luke groaned covering his face in his hands. Artoo let out a mocking beep.

“Or he could return your feels. You won’t know unless you talk to him,” Threepio said. Luke groaned. He didn’t feel like being shamed by the droids. He mumbled something about finding Leia and exited the room trying to exit the Falcon. He ran into something very solid, knocking him to the floor. 

“Sorry kid I didn’t see you,” Han said offering a hand to pull Luke up. “We are almost done with repairs which means we will be heading out soon. Got to pay the debt on my head,” the smuggler said.

“You should stay,” Luke said pleading with Han with his eyes. Aunt Beru had always said that he could get away with murder because of his big blue eyes. Back on the homestead he had certainly used them to his advantage  more than once when he had accidently crashed the Skyhopper. They didn’t work as well on Uncle Owen but didn’t hurt. He pushed the memories of his family out of head though, the feeling of loss still too fresh. 

“There isn’t anything here for me. This isn’t my fight,” Han said with a sigh. They had had this argument many times. It normal left everyone involved angry and frustrated. Luke didn’t want to get into this.

“I’m glad to know that Leia and me mean nothing to you,” Luke said bitterness lacing his voice.  _ Stay for me,  _ was what Luke really wanted to say but didn’t. Han groaned in frustration. 

“You know that wasn’t what I meant,” Han said running a hand through his hair. “Come with me Luke. You don’t need to get messed up in all of this anymore than you already are. Come with me and join the crew,” Han pleaded. Luke considered the offer for a moment picturing becoming a smuggler. His Aunt and Uncle never would have approved of that lifestyle, but he would be able to see the galaxy like he always wanted to. He could be with Han all throughout it as well. He would never be in need of companionship with Han and Chewie always there. They would get mixed up in ridiculous set-ups creating stories that no one would believe. It wouldn’t be a bad life. In fact he could see himself being very happy with it, but being just happy wasn’t enough. He had a chance to live up to his father’s legacy and he couldn’t let it go. The Alliance fought a noble fight that Luke believed in with all his heart. He couldn't’ abandon them to live a life only for himself. 

“You know I can’t,” Luke said looking away. 

“That’s a shame kid,” Han said genuine disappointment in his eyes. Luke thought he could feel it through the Force. He still lacked any practical training but he had been meditating on the Force just like Ben had shown him and practicing with his lightsaber when he found the time.  He thought he was getting better at feeling people through the Force. He felt like this was the moment to confess his feelings, to make Han want to stay but the words got stuck in his throat. He could see Han’s face imploring him to change his mind but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t abandon the Alliance or his training. He needed to make Han understand why he should stay or at least come back.

“I like you,” Luke blurted out suddenly. Han’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. Luke’s heart pounded. He felt more fear in this moment than when he had face Darth Vader on Cymoon 1. It might not be a life or death situation but Luke felt like his whole being might shatter. 

“You know I like you too kid despite your need for an early death,” Han said with a laugh. Luke deflated, shoulders slumping forward. Han had misunderstood. Maybe this was for the best. Han was giving him the chance to play it off as just friends and keep his feelings to himself, but Luke didn’t want that. He thought about what Threepio had told him about his confession to Artoo and Artoo’s persistence. He could do this. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” Luke said but he could barely hear himself over the roaring in his ears. 

He suddenly was unable to make eye contact with the taller man choosing instead to focus on the buttons of Han’s vest. He felt a hand tilt his head up forcing him to look Han in the eyes. He barely registered the smile on Han’s face before Han moved to kiss him. Luke’s mind of in shock that this was even happening, making it so he felt like he was outside his body looking down on the situation. He was pretty sure that he should be happy that he had achieved this sort of state since he had never been able to during his meditation. He wished he hadn’t though because this was his first kiss and would really like his mind to be part of it. Even in this state of shock Luke knew what this meant. Han liked him back. He had been worried for nothing. He should have listened to Threepio earlier. Han pulled away from Luke, Luke grabbed the front of Han’s shirt keeping the taller man close. 

“Does this mean you’ll stay?” Luke asked, biting his lower lip. If Han still left even though it was clear that he returned Luke’s feelings, Luke thought he would devastated. 

“You are going to get me killed someday,” Han said with a smile. “But I’ll stay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might sound sad but please come talk to me here or on my tumblr allhaildarthluke   
> Talking to people really helps me write and be motivated


End file.
